Vacation
by macstooge
Summary: Rude wasn't exactly coping well with Reno's vacation. RenoxAxel AxelxReno small miniscule slight TifaxRude SMUT/YAOI/ETC I DON'T OWN THE FINAL FANTASY/KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS


Reno was surprised when he saw a second black car parked in the driveway of his friend's house. Rude had invited the redhead over, telling him he had to see this for himself. So being the ever curious and easily amused Reno, he lazily made his way over. Not even bothering to knock on the door or call his presence, the redhead entered the house, not surprised to hear animated yelling from the back. Confused, Reno looked around, noticing that the first lounge room was exceptionally empty. "What the hell, mister!" A voice shrieked, followed by the sound of a glass smashing. "Whoa kid!" Rude shouted, followed by yet another sound of glass shattering. Reno raced through to the back, finally finding his friend and another guy facing each other in the kitchen.

"You okay, yo?!" Reno called, as he came running through the doorway. Though he was shocked by the sight in front of him; Rude had a headlock around a boy's neck, one that looked very similar to the redhead. Reno took in the teenager, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Thick red spikes, blazing green eyes and at least six foot. The only thing that separated the two were the different facial tattoos and hairstyle."I found this." Rude said, proud of his discovery, tightening his grip on the teenager. "Rude...Are you saying you stole a kid off the street?" Reno questioned, his mouth hanging open. The bald headed man just smirked and shook the kid towards his friend. "He's a mini Reno." He murmured, as if that justified his actions.

"I already told you; my name's Axel! Got it memorised?!" The teenager yelled, bucking in the steeled grip of the older man. "Yeah, that's what I said, mini Reno." Rude muttered, shaking the teenager again to silence him. "I think you might need to put it back where you found it, yo." Reno said, raising an eyebrow at the red faced teen and his smirking friend. "Nah, got it as a present for you! Paid the kid's friends, gave them my contact details. Mini Reno's actually legal, eighteen years old he is." The bald headed man stated, proud of his accomplishment. Reno smiled weakly at his friend, he had to go back to work, his vacation was clearly doing Rude's head in. "Okay Rude, go put Axel in the spare room, I'll be there, yo." The older redhead instructed.

Dragging a kicking and screaming redhead to the bedroom, Rude's towering figure disappeared quickly. Reno sighed, exasperatedly. He had no idea what he was going to do with his "present" or his partner. Clunking his heavy boots down the hallway, Reno followed the sounds of the shouting redhead. "What the fuck, man?! I'm not fucking Reno! I'm AXEL!" Reno had to chuckle at that particular outburst, knowing Rude wouldn't change the coding of the younger redhead's name. See, the older man's head ran similar to a computer, everyone was entered under certain codes and changing your code, a.k.a name, was harder to do than anyone thought possible.

"Rude, put the kid down." Reno muttered, noticing his friend still had a steeled grip on the teen. Letting go of the younger redhead with an unceremonious thump, Rude exited the room and shut the door. "Sorry about that, Rude's a little off since I went on vacation, yo." Reno murmured, trying to excuse his partner's behaviour. Receiving only a scathing glare in response, the older redhead stepped away from the younger one. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I didn't advise him to steal you." The older man protested. "No, he just missed you to the point of kidnapping me who looks like you." Axel spat, from his position on the floor. The younger redhead wouldn't admit it but Reno did look pretty fucking hot from down here. "Well...Yeah...At least it's a compliment, you get to be compared to the sexy god like Reno!" The older redhead joked, scrunching his face up in a silly expression.

"Not enough." Axel snapped, frowning up at the older man. Reno was confused by the younger boy's statement. "What's not enough, yo?" He questioned, blankly staring at the younger kid. "You need to fix this by paying me. You owe me." Axel said, his voice changing from the aggressive snarls to a soft purr. Seeing as the older man was still confused, Axel got up from the floor and sauntered over to the redhead. "Like this." He murmured before pressing his lips against the older man's, initiating their first kiss. Reno finally clued into what the younger boy meant as he felt soft lips press against his own. The older man moaned appreciatively into the younger redhead's mouth, opening his own to allow Axel's tongue to slip in.

It was too easy, Axel mused. Reno had opened his mouth like an easy girl opened her legs, not even bothering to fight for dominance with the younger boy. Pulling away from the whining old man, Axel scoffed. "You're a little easy." The younger redhead teased, running a hand through his thick mane of hair. "I can't be saying no to Reno, yo!" Reno shot back, excusing his open attitude towards the younger boy. "The name is Axel!" The younger redhead seethed, glaring at the other.

"Okay, okay. Axel, got it." Reno muttered, not bothering to apologise. "So, are we gonna fuck or what?" Axel asked, bluntly. Cringing from the younger's abrupt question, Reno shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I can't say no to someone who looks so much like my beautiful self." The older man reasoned, nodding his head thoughtfully. "It's true, we're pretty hot." Axel agreed, glancing at the older man's own red hair, teal eyes and red crescent moon tattoos on his cheek bones. Though the older redhead's suit was crumpled and partially open, flashing his upper chest, the dishevelled look seemed to compliment him, only accentuating his beauty even more.

Reno's resolve seemed to snap into little tiny pieces on the floor in front of him as he looked into Axel's catty emerald eyes. Rushing forward, the older redhead tackled the younger one onto the bed, embracing him tightly. "So...we're going to fuck now?" Axel asked, nearly crushed by the older man's weight. "Yeah, Ax. We're gonna fuck now." Reno murmured as his lips descended onto the younger redhead's, licking and biting excitedly. Axel moaned into the older man's mouth, Reno's touches clearly arousing the younger boy. The older redhead pulled back from the heated kiss, removing himself from the bed, to rip off his suit jacket and white long sleeved shirt. "Get to undressing, yo!" Reno barked at Axel, not impressed by the lusting gaze of the younger boy. Snapping out of his daze, Axel snarled but removed his black t-shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it on the bed next to him. Reno watched as the younger redhead began to unbutton his jeans, while he himself pulled his own black slacks down, along with kicking his shoes off. Soon, the older redhead stood there in his naked glory at the end of the bed, grabbing the thin black hair band that kept his long hair in a ponytail and removing it.

Axel was mesmerised by the older redhead, unconsciously thanking the weird old man for picking him off the street and absconding with him. Reno was one fine piece of work, his chiselled pale skin glinting in the sunlight that peeked through the bedroom's curtains, teal eyes watering slightly from arousal and his erection standing proud and ready. "Like what ya see?" Reno teased, knowing full well that the younger boy had been gawking at him. Axel nodded slightly before turning away, forgetting all about his jeans. "Oh good." Reno murmured as he crawled back onto the bed and began to tug the younger redhead's jeans down his lithe body. Axel groaned softly as the older man's calloused hands rubbed against his bare skin, sighing out of relief when his cock sprang free of his tight jeans. "Commando, huh? Looks like Rude picked a winner." Reno teased, a finger sliding along the weeping erection. "Well, we can't both wear boxers with chocobos on them." Axel managed to retort in between panting heavily and moaning. Reno chuckled at the fiery redhead's attitude and lowered his mouth onto the straining cock. Axel gasped as he felt the older man's lips wrap around his erection, lovingly licking and sucking. "Oh! Reno, harder!" Axel murmured, his hips rolling, in need of friction. Complying, Reno took the whole of the younger boy's length into his mouth, deep throating and sucked harshly, causing Axel to moan wantonly. "Oh, gods!" Axel groaned as he felt his orgasm near, the older man was a lot more talented than he had given him credit for.

With a sharp breath, Axel came, his orgasm releasing into the older redhead's mouth. Reno barely managed to swallow of the bittersweet liquid, not expecting so much from the younger boy. "Jeez kid, ever heard of jerking it, yo? You could probably put out a fire with that much." Reno muttered, licking his lips in despite of his complaints. "Shut up." Axel whispered faintly, his orgasm taking much of his sass and attitude. Grinning, Reno flipped the lanky teen over, forcing him onto his hands and knees. Looking around, Reno searched the room for any form of lubrication, wanting to make it easier for the kid. The older redhead frowned as he remembered that the room he was in didn't have any lube, in fact he was pretty sure that Rude didn't keep any in his house, proudly stating that his girlfriend. Tifa, didn't need any. Sighing, Reno almost resigned himself to licking the younger boy's entrance, when he had a fantastic idea.

Axel was surprised to hear a faint smacking noise behind him. Looking over his shoulder and flipping his hair out of the way, the teenager watched as the older man jerked himself off. "What are you doing?" Axel snarled, not impressed with Reno pleasuring himself at all. "Ah, well, got no...ah, lube, ya see. Gotta enter, somehow, right?" Reno panted, his stomach tightening in a familiar glorious cramp, signalling his orgasm was close. Axel scoffed, of course the older man would use such a dirty form of preparing him. Reno groaned as he came, only just being able to point his cock at the younger boy's entrance. Axel moaned as he felt the hot load of his soon to be lover, spatter against his entrance, unexpectedly arousing him even further.

"How are you gonna fuck me if you've already shot your load?" Axel questioned, unsure if the redhead had even thought of that. Reno only chuckled as he slicked a finger into the tightened entrance of the teenager. "Well, baby. Now that you've asked, see Reno wasn't a good role model and he happened to do a lot of Mako when he was younger. I don't need to wait like other useless males, instant reload, if you know what I mean." The older redhead explained, pushing another finger into the younger boy. Axel let a soft shriek slip from his lips as the older man scissored his fingers against his prostate. "Ah! There!" The younger boy moaned, arching his back, trying to push the older man's fingers deeper into his ass. "Oh, baby. I like it when you shake your ass, yo." Reno teased, slipping in the last finger, wiggling them inside the quivering heat. "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Axel shouted as he tried and failed to get more friction from the fingers, Reno keeping his slight roaming.

Removing his fingers, Reno had to chuckle at his younger lover. He was so impatient and feisty, just like him. It almost brought a tear to his eye, Rude had definitely picked up a keeper. Placing the head of his hardened cock at the loosened entrance of the younger boy, Reno thrust himself into the tight muscle in one go. "Oh my gods!" Axel shrieked, the older man somehow managing to hit his prostate first thrust. Reno frowned as the younger boy clenched around his cock, like a continuously tightening glove. Smacking the younger redhead's ass with a hand, Reno gripped onto one of the rolling hips with his other. "Loosen up, or it'll hurt." He barked once more, smacking the reddened ass cheek again. Axel moaned in appreciation, loving the harsh contact on his body. "I don't care. I don't care! Fuck me!" The younger boy screamed, his wanton moans filling the air. Reno thought he would cum just from the verbal pleas and begs coming from his lover's mouth. Axel was so fucking sexy, it should be a goddamn crime. Pulling out of the tight entrance, Reno slammed back in, trying to rediscover Axel's prostate for a third time. When he heard a shivering gasp emit from the younger boy's mouth, he knew he had found it. Angling his cock to pound furiously into the redhead's prostate, Reno groaned as waves of pleasure ran through his body.

Axel could feel his second orgasm shudder through his body as he screeched his arousal, this time, shooting his cum over the sheets. "Ah, ah, ah! Reno!" The younger boy screamed as he purposely clenched his anal muscles around the cock of his lover. Reno grunted as he fought his way through the tight ring of muscles, trying to reach his own orgasm. Once again, his stomach knotted in a pleasurable cramp as he came in his lover's ass, his seed shooting into the now loosened ring of muscle. "Ah, fuck, Ax." Reno groaned as he collapsed on top of the younger boy. "I feel like I just fucked myself..." Axel murmured, glancing over his shoulder at the older man. "Don't feel special, Ax. We're just vain." Reno muttered, exhausted from the sexual experience.

Rude had sat in his front living room for the past hour, waiting for his partner and his new lover to emerge from the room. He had been walking down the street, miserable that Reno and he had different holiday schedules when he saw a familiar crimson red mane. He had mistaken Axel for Reno when he told the teenager's friends that he would be borrowing the redhead for a few hours. They protested until Rude had pulled out his wallet, giving them a few hundred bucks each. The bald headed man only smirked as he heard Axel's release. He was glad, now he had two Renos; one for work and one for when Reno disappeared. Now if only he could find a third, so when Reno and Axel were busy, he wouldn't be lonely.


End file.
